Find me
by vane84
Summary: Puisque la série ne pouvait pas se terminer de la sorte, j'ai écrit une suite et fin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je n'ai découvert cette série que très récemment. Malheureusement, elle n'a fait qu'une saison mais je ne pouvais pas laisser la série se finir comme ça ! Vous comprendrez rapidement que mon chouchou c'est John ! Même si je me doute que peu voire personne ne lira cette fic, je l'ai écrite alors autant la poster ! Elle fait 7 chapitres et elle est terminée donc je posterai rapidement la suite.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Astrid se réveilla au son du réveil comme tous les matins. Après l'avoir éteint, elle s'attarda sur la photo qu'elle avait faite avec John et qu'elle avait mise sur son chevet. Cela faisait deux mois que John avait disparu mais elle devait continuer de vivre sa vie même si cela la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier qu'elle était allée voir Stephen et Cara dès le lendemain de la disparition de John. Elle leur avait expliqué que Jedikiah les avait retrouvés dans le métro et qu'il avait demandé à John de le suivre et le jeune homme, comme à son habitude, lui accordait le bénéfice du doute et l'avait suivi. Dès lors, Astrid n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de John, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Astrid avait senti l'angoisse monter d'un cran quand Cara lui avait avoué qu'elle avait senti comme si John s'éveillait à nouveau, ce que personne ne comprenait vraiment mais connaissant Jedikiah, tout était possible ! Cara avait bien tenté de prendre contact avec John mais elle faisait face à un mur à chaque tentative. Les tomorrow people avaient alors tenté de prendre le problème autrement : ils partirent à la recherche de Jedikiah, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il avait déménagé et tout ce qu'il restait dans son appartement était un siège qui ressemblait plus à un instrument de torture qu'à autre chose. Cara avait retrouvé la veste porte bonheur de John et elle sut à cet instant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave car jamais il ne l'aurait abandonnée. Stephen, de son côté, avait obtenu de Morgan qu'elle essaie de rentrer en contact avec Jedikiah mais cela n'avait pas réussi. Ils se retrouvaient dans une impasse et Astrid se sentait totalement inutile alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait était visiblement en grand danger. Elle s'habilla alors, partit sans prendre de petit déjeuné et prit le métro pour se rendre en cours.

 _*** FLASHBACK***_

 _Astrid avait réveillé John tôt ce matin-là mais il s'était rapidement rendormit. La jeune femme revint donc le faire émerger. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et lui passa lentement la main dans sa chevelure blonde :_

 _\- Tu sais que je ne résiste pas longtemps quand tu fais ça,_ dit-il, les yeux clos _._

 _\- J'ai au moins besoin de ça pour réveiller ma petite marmotte._

 _\- C'est mon jour de congés. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas en profiter ?_

 _\- Parce que je t'avais dit qu'on irait sur le marché et c'est mieux d'y aller en début de matinée. Comme ça tu peux prendre un café tranquillement là-bas pendant que tu fais le tour à essayer de dénicher quelque chose._

 _\- En fait, tu veux refaire ta garde robe ?_

 _\- Tu m'as demandé de te montrer ce que c'est d'être humain, et bien nous y sommes !_

 _\- Ok, d'accord ! Tu vas m'achever !_

 _\- Je viens à peine de commencer !_ finit-elle en l'embrassant _._

 _Rapidement, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le marché et John comprit qu'elle était une habituée des lieux car elle semblait connaitre l'emplacement de chaque commerçant. Ils arrivèrent devant un marchand de vêtements et il la vit s'approcher des écharpes. Elle était en train d'en essayer une qui lui allait parfaitement._

 _\- Elle te plait ?_ dit-il _._

 _\- Elle est bien chaude._

 _\- Alors elle est à toi,_ continua-t-il en payant le vendeur _._

 _\- John, tu ne devrais pas dépenser ton argent pour ça._

 _\- Ecoute, ton père a eu la gentillesse de m'embaucher et de me payer d'avance, alors c'est normal que je veuille te faire plaisir._

 _\- Mais il s'agit de ta première paie, tu dois bien avoir autre chose à acheter !_

 _\- Rien n'est assez beau pour toi, et je veux te l'offrir._

 _Elle lui sourit, gênée du compliment. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la traitre comme une princesse. Elle lui sauta alors au cou et l'embrassa tendrement._

 _*** FIN_ _FLASHBACK***_

Le trajet étant interminable, Astrid finit par s'assoupir, l'écharpe autour de son cou. Dans son rêve, elle se retrouva dans un endroit sombre et sa vision était floue. Elle était déstabilisée et semblait perdue, tout tanguait autour d'elle. Elle commençait à paniquer et avançait difficilement, l'esprit visiblement embrouillé. Soudain, elle entendit la voix de John qui l'appelait. Astrid le chercha, à l'aveugle. Elle entendit alors hurler, preuve qu'il était en souffrance. Avant qu'elle ne parvienne à aller plus loin, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Paniquée, elle sortit à la première station de métro, remonta à la surface puis appela Stephen sur son portable :

\- Stephen, j'ai vu John, il faut l'aider !

\- Astrid, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Stephen, je te parle de John !

\- Bon calme-toi, je te rejoins.

Avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de répondre, Stephen l'appela d'une ruelle déserte à quelques mètres d'elle. Il la récupéra et l'amena au repère où ils retrouvèrent Cara et Charlotte.

\- Bon, essaie de nous expliquer calmement ce qu'il se passe, _commença Stephen_.

\- Je me suis assoupie dans le métro et je me suis retrouvée dans un endroit lugubre et sombre. Je n'arrivais pas à avancer, comme si j'étais dans le brouillard et c'est là que je l'ai entendu.

\- John ? _continua-t-il_.

\- Oui ! Il m'a appelé et ensuite il a hurlé, on lui fait du mal Stephen ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

\- Astrid, tu as simplement rêvé, _dit Stephen_.

\- Non, il souffre, je le sens. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer mais c'est comme ça !

\- Il y a un moyen de savoir si tu rêvais, _ajouta Cara_. Si tu me laisses entrer dans ton esprit…

Cara n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Astrid lui tendait ses mains. La télépathe prit donc les mains de l'humaine et revécu exactement ce qu'elle venait de décrire. Cara lâcha soudainement son emprise des mains d'Astrid. Stephen comprit que tout était vrai quand il se rendit compte que Cara pleurait.

\- Elle a raison… _dit-elle, bouleversée_. Il est perdu, seul, comme bloqué dans son propre esprit.

\- Tu n'as rien pu savoir d'autre ? _demanda Stephen_.

\- J'ai ressenti une autre présence.

\- Laquelle ? _insista-t-il_.

\- Celle de Jedikiah.

* * *

Russell arpentait les rues de la ville afin de se divertir. Les choix qu'il avait fait quelques mois plus tôt avaient condamné le père de Stephen et il n'allait pas retrouver sa confiance d'aussitôt alors il préférait ne pas rester avec lui, le temps que les choses se tassent. Il communiquait toujours avec Cara tout de même et elle le tenait au courant quand elle sentait qu'un tomorrow people venait de s'éveiller afin qu'il s'en occupe. Mais aujourd'hui, il faisait beau et il voulait s'amuser alors il marchait dans les rues de la ville afin de trouver une occupation. Il était l'heure du déjeuné et il comptait bien manger dans un grand restaurant puis aller aux toilettes et se téléporter. Un resto basket version tomorrow people ! Il repéra donc un grand restaurant et s'apprêta à rentrer quand il fut bousculé par un jeune homme. Il comptait bien lui apprendre la politesse quand il s'aperçut que la personne en question était… John !

\- Nom de dieu, John ! _dit-il en lui tapant l'épaule_. Mais t'es tout beau dis-moi, et rasé de près ! Attends, ne restons pas là ! Suis-moi !

John le suivit, l'ayant reconnu par rapport aux recrues que voulaient embaucher Jedikiah. Il savait que la priorité était Cara, cela faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient à leur recherche ! Il décida donc d'entrer dans son jeu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle adjacente à la grand rue, Russell prit John dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi faire, peu habitué à ce genre de contact. Russell se détacha de lui et le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- Mais t'étais passé où ? On te cherche partout !

\- On ?

\- Oui ! Stephen, Astrid, Cara !

\- Justement, je dois voir Cara.

\- Ouais bien sûr mais avant, dis-moi où tu étais ?

\- J'avais besoin de… réfléchir.

\- Réfléchir ?

\- C'est ça, _ajouta-t-il froidement_. Maintenant conduis-moi à elle.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne peux plus te téléporter !

En disant cela, Russell perçut dans le regard de John de la confusion. Quelque chose clochait. Après réflexion, le John qu'il connaissait n'aurait pas agi de la sorte. Il s'apprêta à lui poser d'autres questions quand il aperçut Jedikiah à l'autre bout de la rue.

\- Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu es retourné avec lui ?

John se retourna et vit son mentor à quelques mètres de lui. Il voulut agir vite pour retenir Russell mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Russell se téléporta directement au cœur du repère où il retrouva le reste de l'équipe. Il vit tout de suite que Stephen n'était pas ravi de le voir mais il leur raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Il est donc bien avec Jedikiah, _dit Stephen_.

\- Il t'a dit qu'il devait me voir ? _demanda Cara_.

\- Oui, deux fois, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'était notre John qui parlait. A mon avis, celui-là ne te voulait rien de bien.

\- S'il me cherche, il va me trouver.

\- Il est hors de question que tu serves d'appât, _intervint Stephen_.

\- C'est pourtant notre seule chance de le retrouver.

\- Oui mais nous ne savons pas ce que lui a fait subir Jedikiah.

\- Stephen, c'est peut-être le seul moyen qu'on aura de le récupérer, _ajouta Astrid_. De plus, s'il a réussi à prendre contact avec moi c'est que son ancien « lui » est bien là, quelque part. Cela montre bien que le John qu'a rencontré Russell n'est qu'une marionnette qu'a dû modeler Jedikiah.

\- Je sais que dorénavant nous sommes deux à diriger les tomorrow people mais là il est question de sauver l'un des nôtres, de sauver John, _continua Cara_. Nous devons leur tendre un piège puisque visiblement, Jedikiah a réussi à le rallier à sa cause donc il faut partir du principe qu'ils sont dans la même équipe.

\- Que proposes-tu ? _demanda Stephen_.

\- On doit les attirer dans un endroit sûr. Russell et toi devez faire diversion auprès de Jedikiah pendant que je m'occupe de John.

\- Tu ne dois pas l'affronter seule. S'il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, il est un tomorrow people puissant, _dit Russell_.

\- Je dois venir avec vous, _ajouta Astrid_.

\- C'est hors de question, _répondit Stephen_. On ne sait pas ce que Jedikiah lui a fait, il peut être incontrôlable…

\- Je pense qu'elle devrait venir, _l'interrompit Cara_. Elle pourra peut-être nous aider à le récupérer. Elle restera à mes côtés en permanence.

\- Je veux venir aussi, _dit Charlotte_. Je peux vous aider s'il nous attaque.

\- D'accord. Mais vous devez vous rappeler d'une chose : il ne s'agit pas du John qu'on a connu alors soyez prudents.


	2. Chapter 2

Russell s'était proposé pour aller à la recherche de John. Il avait averti tous ses contacts en ville qu'il le cherchait et cela porta ses fruits puisqu'il fut rapidement informé qu'il avait été repéré. Toute l'équipe était prête. Cara et Stephen se mirent alors dans le champ de vision de John et Jedikiah. Lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient été repérés, les deux tomorrow people coururent dans des directions opposées. John et son mentor se mirent alors à leur poursuite. Pris dans le feu de l'action, Jedikiah se mit à suivre Stephen pendant que John poursuivit Cara. Jedikiah ne comprit que trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Il se retrouva dans une allée avec Stephen et Russell. Il sortit son arme et les visa mais ils se téléportèrent avant que les balles ne les atteignent. Jedikiah s'apprêtait à repartir pour aider John quand Stephen et Russell se placèrent de chaque côté de l'agent. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, ils l'emmenèrent avec eux. Ils se réceptionnèrent sur un pont, à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu arriveras à me reprendre John ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait subir mais on s'occupe de lui à partir de maintenant.

\- Je ne le lâcherais pas ! Ce serait mal me connaître !

\- En attendant, débrouille-toi pour redescendre ! _termina Stephen_.

Russell et Stephen se téléportèrent donc en laissant Jedikiah en haut du pont.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, John continua de poursuivre Cara puis après quelques instants, elle le mena jusqu'à une impasse où il se retrouva face à Cara et deux autres filles.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais vous allez perdre, _commença-t-il_.

\- Astrid, Charlotte, restez derrière moi.

\- Non, _répondit Astrid_. John, tu dois nous suivre, nous pouvons t'aider, _dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui_. Je ne sais pas ce que Jedikiah t'a fait mais on va s'occuper de toi maintenant.

\- Ne bougez pas ! _hurla John en pointant son arme sur elles_. Il m'avait dit que vous alliez m'embrouiller le cerveau. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni pourquoi Jedikiah te voulait absolument comme recrue, _continua-t-il en pointant son arme sur Cara_ , mais s'il faut vous arrêter, je le ferai.

\- Tu ne nous reconnais pas ? _rétorqua Charlotte_.

\- Ne bougez pas !

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous tirer dessus ? _ajouta Astrid, les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous approcher !

John pointait toujours son arme vers elles mais il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus, comme si une partie de lui ne voulait pas faire de mal à ces filles. Cara profita alors de cette hésitation pour se téléporter derrière lui. Malheureusement pour elle, il comprit ce qu'elle faisait et se retourna puis engagea le combat à mains nues. Tous deux étaient doués pour cela et ils se donnèrent des coups puis se les rendirent. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucun avantage, John sortit un couteau qu'il avait à la ceinture. Il attaqua Cara et finit par la frôler au bras puis elle tomba à terre. Charlotte comprit qu'elle devait agir vite. Grâce à la télékinésie, elle fit tomber le couteau des mains de John qui atterrit juste à côté de Cara. Il se baissa pour le récupérer mais Cara fut plus rapide et planta le couteau dans le flanc gauche du jeune homme. Ceci eût pour effet de l'arrêter et il tomba à terre, inconscient.

Dès lors, l'équipe s'était réunie et ils emmenèrent John dans leur repère. Stephen alla chercher sa mère afin qu'elle puisse soigner les blessés. John était allongé sur le canapé, inconscient. Tandis que Charlotte soignait le bras de Cara, Russell mit immédiatement le bracelet pour arrêter les pouvoirs du rescapé. Marla demanda à Stephen de l'aider pour retirer la veste et la chemise de John. Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, Marla ne put retenir un sursaut à la vue du corps du jeune tomorrow people. En effet, ce dernier avait plusieurs marques de brûlures sur tout le torse et le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ? _demanda Stephen, choqué_.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce genre de blessure, _répondit Marla_. Ce sont des brûlures de matraque électrique.

\- Oh mon dieu, _ajouta Astrid en se mettant la main sur la bouche pour tenter de cacher sa peine_.

Marla ne perdit pas un instant de plus et regarda la plaie qu'il avait au flanc. Heureusement, aucun organe n'avait été touché, Cara savait où elle devait frapper avec le couteau sans causer de blessures internes. L'infirmière le recousit rapidement, lui mit un pansement et posa une couverture sur lui. L'équipe se réunit dans la pièce à côté.

\- Tu dis qu'il ne vous a pas reconnu ? _demanda Stephen à Astrid_.

\- Non, il semblait reconnaître Cara car Jedikiah voulait la recruter mais on n'en a pas su plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait subir pour ne pas se rappeler de nous et avoir de telles cicatrices ? _dit Astrid_.

\- Surtout, comment a-t-il retrouvé ses pouvoirs ? _ajouta Russell_.

\- Nous devons réfléchir au moyen de le ramener parmi nous, _commença Cara_. Puisqu'il a pu entrer en contact avec Astrid, on sait que notre John est quand même quelque part. Nous devons arriver à le guider pour qu'on le retrouve. J'ai bien tenté d'entrer dans son esprit mais il me bloque, même encore maintenant alors qu'il a le bracelet.

\- Nous devons aussi savoir ce que lui a fait Jedikiah et ce qu'il prévoit de nous faire. Visiblement, il voulait recruter Cara, mais pour quoi ? _intervint Russell_.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. La priorité, c'est John, _ajouta Cara_.

\- Je pense pouvoir l'aider, _dit Astrid_.

\- Il ne nous a pas reconnu dans l'allée, _rétorqua Charlotte_. Pourquoi crois-tu pouvoir l'aider ?

\- C'est moi qu'il a contacté. Nous sommes liés.

\- Elle a raison, _réagit Stephen_. Mais il est hors de question que tu restes seule avec lui. Il n'a peut-être plus ses pouvoirs mais il sait tout de même se défendre.

\- Nous irons avec Russell par sécurité, _continua Cara_. Inutile d'être trop dans la pièce, ça risque de le faire paniquer plus qu'autre chose. Nous resterons en retrait mais pas trop loin non plus au cas où.

\- Il commence à se réveiller, _dit Charlotte_.

\- Ok, allons récupérer notre ami, _termina Stephen_.

Lorsque John se réveilla, tout son corps n'était que douleur. Rapidement, il comprit qu'il était dans un endroit inconnu et pourtant, il savait que ce lieu était sûr. Il sentit une douleur sur son côté gauche et vit un pansement. Visiblement, ses ravisseurs ne voulaient pas qu'il meure. Il s'aperçut aussi qu'il avait un bracelet qui annulait ses pouvoirs. Il commença à paniquer, sachant qu'il était à présent complètement vulnérable quand la porte s'ouvrit et vit Cara, Astrid et Russell.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez retiré mes pouvoirs ?

\- Tu as failli les tuer la dernière fois, _commença Russell_.

\- John, nous voulons t'aider, _dit Astrid_. Mais tu dois nous dire ce que Jedikiah t'a fait.

\- Il m'a dit que vous me raconteriez des mensonges. Il m'a sauvé !

\- Quoi ? _demanda Russell_. Il t'a transformé en une machine à tuer !

\- Non, il m'a dit de ne pas croire un mot de ce que vous me diriez. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, on veut juste t'aider mais pour ça tu dois te détendre. Tu as été blessé, si tu t'agites trop tes points vont lâcher, _intervint Astrid_.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez blessé ! _hurla-t-il_.

\- Ok, on va descendre d'un ton, _dit Russell en se rapprochant de lui_.

\- Vous pourrez me torturer tant que vous le voulez, je ne dirai rien !

\- Mais nous ne te voulons aucun mal, _continua Astrid_.

\- Peu importe, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.

\- Calme-toi John, _ajouta Cara_.

\- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ou non ! _continua-t-il en hurlant_.

Voyant qu'il devenait incontrôlable, Russell décida de l'approcher pour le maîtriser mais John ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Russell se retrouva à terre. Il se releva rapidement et attaqua John mais ce dernier l'esquiva et lui donna un coup derrière la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de le sonner. Cara s'approcha à son tour devant un John prêt à l'attaque mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était Astrid qui posa sa main sur son épaule dans le but de l'apaiser, ce qui eut pour effet de le surprendre. D'instinct, il repoussa Astrid qui alla se réceptionner lourdement contre le mur. Un craquement se fit entendre et Astrid hurla de douleur en se tenant l'épaule. Cara se rapprocha d'elle pour la soutenir. A cet instant, John fut choqué de ce qu'il avait fait. En temps normal, ce genre de comportement était naturel pour lui : lorsqu'il était acculé, il répondait par la violence, c'était comme ça qu'Ultra lui avait appris à gérer ce genre de situation mais le hurlement d'Astrid provoqua en lui comme un véritable choc. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il se sentait honteux d'avoir blessé la jeune fille étant donné qu'elle ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal, à vrai dire, elle semblait même vouloir l'aider depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Voyant que Cara s'occupait d'elle, il alla se prostrer derrière le bureau, en état de choc.

Stephen réagit rapidement et vint récupérer ses amis. Marla étant encore présente, elle regarda l'épaule d'Astrid et comprit qu'elle était légèrement luxée. Avec l'aide de son fils, ils la remirent en place et Marla mit le bras d'Astrid en écharpe tandis que Russell reprenait doucement ses esprits.

\- Il est trop agressif, _commença Stephen_.

\- Il était effrayé, _répondit Cara_.

\- Tu n'es pas objective, _continua-t-il_. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on finisse tous blessé.

\- Tu n'as pas vu sa réaction lorsqu'il s'est aperçu avoir fait mal à Astrid. Il était paniqué ! Ca montre qu'il est encore sensible.

\- J'ai pas très bien senti sa sensibilité, moi, _ajouta Russell_.

\- Laisse-moi faire s'il te plait avant de prendre une décision que tu regretteras toute ta vie, _termina Cara._

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, _dit Astrid_.

\- Bon, ok, _finit-il par dire_. Mais au moindre signe d'agressivité, tu sors de là.

Cara ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et passa la porte de la pièce. Elle avait remarqué que John était allé se réfugier vers le bureau et elle avança avec prudence, afin de ne pas le surprendre à nouveau ce qui pourrait le faire paniquer. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au niveau du bureau, elle le trouva par terre, les genoux repliés sur son torse, en se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme en état de choc. Elle décida de s'accroupir à ses côtés. En l'observant de plus près, elle comprit que des larmes venaient de couler sur ses joues puis elle vit son pansement au flan qui commençait à être souillé.

\- Ta blessure s'est rouverte. Tu veux bien que je te soigne ?

John hocha la tête, surpris qu'on lui apporte de l'attention après ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'attendait à des représailles car c'était comme cela que les ennemis répondaient à l'attaque, la loi du talion d'après Jedikiah. Mais visiblement, ces gens semblaient plutôt bienveillants, en y réfléchissant. Cara alla récupérer la trousse de secours et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne dit pas un mot au sujet de sa souffrance. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle avait désinfecté la plaie mais elle était douce dans ses gestes. Une fois qu'elle lui avait posé un nouveau pansement, elle le regarda, voyant qu'il était troublé :

\- John ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je… je ne comprends pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Je m'en veux… de lui avoir fait mal.

\- C'est plutôt bien d'éprouver des remords.

\- Non, je n'ai pas le droit ! D'habitude, je n'en ai pas… je n'en ai pas le droit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Jedikiah dit qu'avoir des remords c'est pour les faibles. Pourquoi j'ai des remords ?

\- Astrid était quelqu'un de très proche.

\- Etait ?

\- John, tu l'aimais.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, _répondit-il en hochant la tête de droite à gauche_. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer. Ces sentiments, je ne peux pas les éprouver, sinon je serai puni.

\- Tu ne crains rien ici, avec nous. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est ton bien.

\- C'est ce que dit aussi Jedikiah. Il a pris soin de moi.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- Mes années à Ultra. Après j'ai un black-out de plusieurs années et Jedikiah s'est occupé de moi. Il m'a dit qu'on avait abusé de mes pouvoirs pour mettre fin à Ultra.

\- John, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

\- Il y a un moyen pour que tu voies ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Lequel ?

* Cara, je sais où tu veux en venir, c'est hors de question ! * _dit Stephen à Cara par télépathie_.

\- Je vais retirer ton bracelet et je vais te laisser lire en moi.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Tu étais notre leader, tu nous as mené à Stephen. Tu as sauvé notre peuple.

Cara vit bien que John était en proie au doute. Elle devait absolument en profiter malgré les protestations de Stephen.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je vais faire, ok ?

John la regarda comme un enfant regarderait sa mère, de peur de la décevoir. Elle lui retira son bracelet et prit ses mains. Il vit immédiatement les images du moment où il l'avait abordé dans le métro, les années ensemble, dans tous les sens du terme, le fait qu'il avait été programmé pour tuer, l'aveu de l'assassinat de Roger, les batailles avec Jedikiah aux côtés de Cara, le fondateur qui lui avait retiré ses pouvoirs, la proximité avec Astrid. John recevait beaucoup d'informations et sa respiration s'accéléra, ainsi que son rythme cardiaque, ce que fit remarquer TIM à l'équipe. Cara décida de rompre le contact et lui remit aussitôt son bracelet. John était essoufflé, en nage.

\- John comment vas-tu ? Tu te souviens maintenant ?

\- Je… non… je ne comprends pas… Mais pourquoi Jedikiah ne m'a rien dit ?

\- C'est une question dont lui seul a la réponse. Tu comprends pourquoi il est important que tu recouvres la mémoire ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Les choses sont si simples quand je suis avec Jedikiah. Il me donne des ordres et je les exécute alors que dans ce que tu m'as montré, on était en conflit permanent et apparemment, je prenais des décisions importantes.

\- C'est ce que tu es, John.

\- Je ne sais plus qui je suis.


	3. Chapter 3

John semblait véritablement perdu quand il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Visiblement, Cara était une confidente pour lui, depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Alors il lui tendit ses mains à son tour. La jeune femme comprit qu'il était prêt à lui montrer ce qu'il avait vécu ces deux derniers mois. Elle respira calmement, comme pour se donner du courage puis elle prit ses mains et l'enfer commença : elle vit quand Jedikiah lui injecta l'ADN de Roger. La procédure afin de redevenir un tomorrow people fut très douloureuse. La puissance de l'ADN de Roger faillit le tuer. L'effet secondaire de l'éveil de ses pouvoirs fut une amnésie partielle. Jedikiah avait visiblement compris cela et voulait l'exploiter au maximum. Il injecta alors des drogues puissantes à John afin de le faire totalement oublier les années de rébellion de son protégé. Cara vit qu'il était souvent dans la confusion la plus totale et lorsqu'il résistait, Jedikiah augmentait les doses afin de l'affaiblir et que son esprit finisse par abandonner, comme les méthodes de tortures employées par les bourreaux les plus cruels. Paradoxalement, elle vit Jedikiah lui éponger le front lorsque John était fiévreux à cause des substances qu'il lui avait inoculées. Puis elle vit un John totalement formaté pour menacer et tuer, ce qu'il eut malheureusement l'occasion de faire à plus d'une reprise, toujours sous la coupe de Jedikiah. Soudain, il rompit le contact et retourna se prostrer dans un coin de la pièce, par terre, complètement recroquevillé et apeuré. Cara, les larmes aux yeux de ce qu'elle venait de voir, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit le corps de son ami trembler de tous ses membres. Elle le berça, comme pour le rassurer, et elle sentit au bout de quelques minutes qu'il s'était endormi, épuisé de fatigue. Elle le coucha délicatement par terre, lui mit un oreiller sous la tête et le couvrit d'un plaid.

Elle retourna auprès des autres et Stephen, étant connecté émotionnellement à Cara, comprit immédiatement dans quel état d'esprit elle était. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si bouleversée. Elle leur raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu, les sentiments qu'elle avait perçu : la douleur, la confusion, la peine, le désarroi puis l'indifférence totale et l'absence de compassion pour accomplir son rôle de tueur que lui avait octroyé Jedikiah. Au fur et à mesure du récit, les traits de chacun changèrent, choqués de ce qu'ils étaient en train d'entendre. Astrid, les larmes aux yeux, avait une immense peine de connaître les souffrances endurées par l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas comment trouver le moyen de lui faire recouvrer la mémoire. Malgré tout ce que je lui ai montré, cela ne l'a pas débloqué. Et je dois dire que je ne sais pas s'il a envie de la retrouver.

\- Je vais l'aider, _intervint Astrid_.

\- La dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, _répondit Russell_.

\- C'était involontaire. Ecoutez, c'est avec moi qu'il a pris contact. Nous avons un lien fort lui et moi et je suis persuadée de pouvoir l'aider à revenir. Mais pour ça, il doit pouvoir lire en moi.

\- Hors de question, _répondit Stephen aussitôt_.

\- Cara l'a fait tout à l'heure…

\- Oui, Cara, une tomorrow people ! _continua le jeune homme_. Tu es humaine et je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Il est beaucoup trop instable.

\- Stephen, Jedikiah lui a inoculé l'ADN de ton père. J'ai beau être une tomorrow people, s'il avait voulu me battre, il aurait largement pu le faire sans problème. Je ne suis même pas sûr que toi-même puisses le battre.

\- Et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. C'est beaucoup trop risqué.

\- Stephen, c'est ma décision, _l'interrompit Astrid_. Dans cette pièce, il y a l'homme que j'aime. Il est passé par de terribles épreuves et je sais que je peux l'aider alors j'irai, que tu le veuilles ou non, _ajouta-t-elle, déterminée_.

\- Bon ok, mais tu n'y vas pas seule.

\- J'irai, _dit Cara_. Il me fait confiance.

Stephen fut obligé de se résigner et de laisser Astrid et Cara faire.

\- Stephen, _intervint TIM_. Jedikiah semble essayer de te joindre sur ton téléphone portable. Est-ce que je te transmets l'appel ?

\- Oui TIM, merci.

\- Stephen ? _demanda Jedikiah au téléphone_.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Oh pas de ça avec moi. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

\- Nous avons récupéré John et tu n'es pas près de le revoir. Comment as-tu pu le faire souffrir de la sorte ?

\- N'essayez pas de lui rappeler sa mémoire !

\- Trop tard, on sait déjà ce que tu lui as fait endurer ! Jamais tu ne le reverras, compte sur nous, nous le protégerons.

\- Comme c'est mignon. Tu as vraiment envie de jouer à ça ? Tu sais que je suis doué à ce jeu !

\- Tes menaces ne nous font pas peur.

\- Je veux que tu te rappelles d'une chose Stephen : à partir de maintenant, tout ce qu'il va se passer sera de ta faute, _finit-il en raccrochant_.

\- Que voulait-il dire ? _demanda Astrid_.

Avant que Stephen ne puisse répondre, des hurlements venant de la pièce à côté se firent entendre. Il s'agissait de John. Il semblait encore endormi et Charlotte se proposa de s'en occuper. Personne ne fit d'objection et elle entra dans la pièce. Elle l'entendit hurler et elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes :

\- John, c'est Charlotte. Tu ne dois pas laisser tes émotions prendre le dessus. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Il faut que tu résistes ! Ecoute ma voix et reviens vers moi.

Rapidement, John se calma et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Charlotte le regarda et lui fit un sourire angélique.

\- Là, ça va aller, _lui dit-elle doucement_. Tu ne crains rien ici.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu as réussi à me calmer. Quand ça m'arrive, d'habitude, Jedikiah est obligé d'utiliser une matraque électrique car mes pouvoirs deviennent dangereux.

\- John, j'ai utilisé la même méthode que toi quand je faisais ces crises : avec de la patience et de la compassion, il n'y a que comme ça que cela se calmera, fais-moi confiance.

\- Merci.

\- Un jour tu m'as dit que tu faisais ce genre de crise étant plus jeune peu de temps après t'être éveillé.

\- Oh… je vois.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, je te guiderai comme tu l'as fait avec moi ! Pour une fois que je peux me rendre utile et te rendre la pareille !

John se surprit à sourire. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé mais il devait admettre que la présence de cette fille l'apaisait.

\- Rappelle-moi ton prénom ?

\- Charlotte.

\- Ok, alors merci Charlie !

\- Il n'y avait que toi qui m'appelais comme ça !

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. John n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de proximité et hésita à la serrer lui aussi dans ses bras. Cette affection lui faisait cependant tellement de bien qu'il se prêta au jeu. Charlotte le lâcha alors et ils se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis Cara et Astrid entrèrent. Charlotte lui promit de venir le revoir rapidement et partit. Les muscles de John se contractèrent en voyant qu'Astrid avait le bras en écharpe. Cette dernière s'assit sur le canapé et lui fit signe de la rejoindre quant à Cara, elle s'assit sur la petite table basse face à eux. John s'assit mais gardait le regard vers le bas, honteux. Astrid, de son index, lui releva le visage vers elle.

\- Je… je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, _répondit Astrid_. Je n'ai même plus mal.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, _dit-elle en souriant_.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? _l'interrogea-t-il_.

\- Je me rends compte seulement maintenant que je ne t'ai jamais vu sans ta barbe, on dirait que tu as presque dix ans de moins !

Instinctivement, il porta la main à son menton ce qui la fit doucement rire.

\- Je te préfère avec, _ajouta-t-elle_.

\- Alors je vais la laisser pousser. Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir eu une.

\- Justement, nous allions te parler de quelque chose, _l'interrompit Cara_. Il est nécessaire que tu te rappelles ces années manquantes. Ce « John » soldat, ce n'est pas toi.

\- Non, je ne peux pas me rappeler, Jedikiah m'a dit que cela serait très douloureux et inutile… Je suis fatigué de souffrir.

\- Mon amour, _dit Astrid en lui prenant la main_. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est toi qui es venu dans mon esprit et m'a demandé de l'aide. Tu ne crains rien et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Personne ici ne le permettra. Jusqu'ici, t'avons-nous fait souffrir ?

\- Non.

\- Alors laisse-moi t'aider à redevenir celui que j'aime.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais te retirer ton bracelet pour que tu puisses voir dans son esprit, _annonça Cara_.

John hocha la tête et Cara lui retira le bracelet. Il regarda Astrid puis lui prit délicatement la main. Ils fermèrent alors les yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

Russell, Stephen et Marla se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté, aux aguets au cas où John réagirait violemment.

\- Marla, Stephen ? _dit TIM_.

\- Oui ? _dit Marla_.

\- Je pense que vous devez être informés que Luca vient d'être hospitalisé dans l'hôpital où vous travaillez. Il a été percuté par une voiture.

\- Sait-on s'il est gravement blessé ? _demanda Stephen_.

\- Non, je suis désolé je n'ai pas cette information.

\- J'y vais, _dit Marla en se téléportant_.

\- Maman ! Et merde ! Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

\- Reste ici, je vais veiller sur eux, _lui répondit Russell en disparaissant à son tour_.

\- C'est pas vrai !

* * *

John se mit à revivre sa rencontre avec Astrid, le fait qu'il ait été blessé par balle pour elle et qu'à son tour, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Puis il vit leur premier baiser, ce qui le fit sourire. Astrid lui montra alors un autre souvenir, plus en détails :

 _*** FLASHBACK ***_

 _En cette belle journée ensoleillée, le couple était allé piqueniquer. Astrid avait installé une couverture sur la pelouse et sortait le repas :_

 _\- C'est gentil de m'apporter mon déjeuner._

 _\- Je sais que mon père t'a donné un travail mais qu'il t'exploite aussi !_ répondit-elle en rigolant _. Et comme je ne veux pas que tu meures de faim, je m'occupe de ton déjeuner !_

 _John se leva alors et s'assit derrière Astrid puis il l'enlaça. Elle se laissa faire, elle aimait tellement quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle se reposa sur lui, sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme._

 _\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit le jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie,_ commença-t-il _._

 _\- Oh mais je t'en ai dit des choses ce jour-là !_

 _\- Trois enfants : deux filles et un garçon._

 _\- Hum, cette partie-là…_

 _\- Tu as raison, c'est un bon chiffre._

 _\- Dis-moi,_ dit-elle, soucieuse _. Etant donné que tu étais un tomorrow people, tu crois que nos enfants auront…_

 _\- Des pouvoirs ? En effet, c'est probable. Ca t'inquiète ?_

 _\- Non, je suis sûre que tu seras un super papa, qu'ils aient des pouvoirs ou non._

 _Elle se retourna alors vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement._

 _\- Tu sais,_ dit-il _, je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne parce que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _Elle resta quelques instants à le contempler puis posa ses mains autour du visage de son amant et l'embrassa à nouveau._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime, John Young._

 _*** FIN FLASHBACK ***_

A cet instant, John ouvrit les yeux et se leva subitement. Cara le regarda, légèrement sur ses gardes.

\- Ca y est, je me rappelle !

\- Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver, _ajouta Astrid en se levant à ses côtés_.

\- Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir, _dit-il en se rasseyant, les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Tu m'es revenu, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tu m'as entendu quand je t'ai appelé à l'aide ?

\- Oui. C'est comme ça qu'on t'a retrouvé. Mais comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- A un moment, j'ai été obligé de céder à Jedikiah. Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est qu'il m'a appris à compartimenter mes émotions et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

John la prit dans ses bras quand Stephen et Charlotte entrèrent dans la pièce. Après s'être réjouis du retour de John parmi eux, Stephen leur raconta pour son frère.

\- Stephen, un appel de Jedikiah, _intervint TIM_.

\- Décroche TIM, _répondit Stephen_. C'est fini Jedikiah, John est de retour parmi nous, tu as perdu.

\- Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas que vous y arriveriez si rapidement. Cependant, ça ne change rien.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais vous laisser faire sans réagir ? Je te rassure, ton frère n'a qu'une jambe cassée mais tu m'obliges à monter d'un cran ! Je ne sais peut-être pas me téléporter pour récupérer John directement mais j'ai d'autres atouts dans ma manche !

\- Stephen, _hurla une voix féminine_.

\- Maman ?

\- J'ai toujours ce que je veux, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de Russell ? _demanda Cara_.

\- Bonjour Cara. Je l'ai laissé à l'hôpital. Au moins, ils pourront peut-être le sauver à temps vu qu'il est sur place pour les soins !

Cara regarda Stephen et l'informa par télépathie qu'elle allait le retrouver. Il lui dit d'être extrêmement prudente et elle se téléporta.

\- Bon, il est temps d'arrêter ces enfantillages. Je veux John et tu veux récupérer ta mère, la décision est simple !

\- Si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux…

\- Je te laisse douze heures pour te décider, _finit-il en raccrochant_.

Tous étaient choqués par les méthodes barbares mais habituelles de Jedikiah. Au même moment, Cara réapparut :

\- Russell était en train de se faire soigner quand je suis arrivée. Jedikiah lui a tiré dessus et ça lui a frôlé la tête.

\- Il va s'en tirer ? _demanda Charlotte_.

\- Actuellement, il est inconscient, je n'ai rien pu savoir de plus.

\- Je vais rester auprès de lui, _dit Charlotte_. Je vous tiens au courant, _finit-elle en se téléportant_.

Après le départ de Charlotte, Stephen dit à Cara ce qu'elle avait manqué.

\- Du Jedikiah tout craché, _répondit-elle_.

\- J'ai déjà perdu mon père, _commença Stephen_. Mon frère est à l'hôpital et maintenant ma mère… Je refuse de perdre un autre membre de ma famille.

Inconsciemment, Stephen regarda dans la direction de John. Ce dernier réagit alors subitement :

\- Il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas avec lui. C'est au-dessus de mes forces ! _finit-il en se téléportant._

\- Où va-t-il ? _demanda Astrid, paniquée_.

\- Je pense savoir où il est parti, _répondit Cara_. Laissez-moi le récupérer, _dit-elle en se téléportant à son tour._

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _dit Astrid_.

\- J'ai été maladroit. Quand je l'ai regardé, il a dû croire que je voulais qu'il se sacrifie pour ma famille. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux. Il est hors de question qu'il retourne auprès de ce psychopathe.

\- Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que Jedikiah lui a fait endurer. La réaction que je viens de voir ne correspond pas au John que j'ai connu.

\- Lorsque Cara a lu en lui, elle est revenue complètement bouleversée. Je pense que tu vas devoir être patiente. Il va avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais.

* * *

Cara retrouva John au Lincoln Park. Il était assis à un banc, tentant de retrouver un minimum de plénitude. Il sursauta quand elle s'assit à ses côtés puis se relaxa quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de son amie.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? _demanda-t-il_.

\- Tu m'avais dit que cet endroit était le seul où tu te sentais en sécurité.

\- Oh… J'imagine que j'ai encore quelques lacunes dans ma mémoire alors.

\- John, pourquoi tu as réagi de la sorte tout à l'heure ? Stephen ne t'a rien demandé et il ne le fera jamais, tu le sais.

John ne répondit pas mais bloqua son regard sur le sol. Elle remarqua alors que ses mains tremblaient.

\- Si c'est à cause de Jedikiah, tu n'auras plus à le revoir, je te le promets.

Il leva alors la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle n'y vit que de la douleur et de la peine alors que jadis, elle y avait connu la joie et l'amour. Puis il mit son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Cara avait de la peine de le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse, jamais elle n'avait vu John agir de la sorte. Elle comprit alors que ce John-là mettrait longtemps à revenir, si jamais il le redevenait un jour. Elle mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui.

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'effraie.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout montré, _répondit-il en la regardant_.

\- Comment ça ?

Sans prévenir, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle vit alors des images de sa captivité, alors qu'il luttait encore contre Jedikiah.

 _*** FLASHBACK ***_

 _John était seul dans sa cellule, son estomac criait famine, cela faisait plusieurs jours que Jedikiah ne lui avait rien donné à manger. Mais il savait qu'il devait tenir bon s'il voulait retourner auprès d'Astrid et ses amis. Même si Jedikiah lui avait rendu ses pouvoirs, il s'était douté que ce ne serait pas gratuit mais il ne pensait pas que son mentor lui ferait un lavage de cerveau pour le garder auprès de lui. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce._

 _\- Alors, toujours pas enclin à travailler à mes côtés ?_

 _\- Je ne serais jamais ton tueur professionnel Jedikiah !_

 _\- Tu sais que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et puis notre collaboration te rendra plus fort ! J'aurais juste préféré que tu le fasses de ton plein gré mais nous allons devoir accélérer la procédure._

 _Alors que John ne s'y attendait pas du tout, Jedikiah lui tira dessus avec une fléchette tranquillisante. Le jeune homme voulut se lever et affronter son geôlier mais il s'effondra violemment sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était fermement ligoté sur une chaise, une intraveineuse plantée dans le bras gauche, prête à lui injecter une substance dont il ignorait tout. Il tourna la tête et vit Jedikiah._

 _\- Tu vois, nous allons rendre une petite visite à Astrid ce matin._

 _\- Si tu la touches, tu es mort !_

 _\- Bien, on avance ! Tu auras besoin de cette haine et cette colère pour t'améliorer. Bon, il y a certes encore du travail mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu m'obliges à agir, nous n'avons plus le temps des menaces. Alors regarde bien !_

 _La télé sur le mur s'alluma et on put y voir les images d'Astrid dans la rue. Elle marchait tranquillement, le portable à la main._

 _\- Tu vois, c'est en direct live !_ dit Jedikiah _. Voilà ce que va te couter ton manque de collaboration._

 _On voyait clairement que la caméra était intégrée à un casque de moto car il vit le protagoniste se rapprocher rapidement d'Astrid. S'il laissait faire, la jeune femme allait se faire renverser dans les secondes qui allaient suivre._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ demanda John _. Laisse-la tranquille, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans !_

 _\- Au contraire John, elle est ton talon d'Achille et je suis obligé de l'utiliser pour obtenir ce que je veux. Ce sera de ta faute ce qui va arriver._

 _\- Non, arrête !_ dit-il alors que le motard se rapprochait de plus en plus d'une Astrid totalement insouciante de ce qui allait lui arriver _._

 _\- Vois ça comme un dommage collatéral._

 _\- Non, arrête !_ hurla-t-il _._

 _\- Dommage, je l'aimais bien._

 _\- D'accord, tu as gagné mais arrête ça s'il te plait !_

 _\- Tu me seras totalement dévoué et tu vas te laisser faire ?_

 _\- Oui, ok, mais laisse-là !_

 _Jedikiah sourit et donna l'ordre de laisser Astrid tranquille. John vit sur l'écran le motard s'arrêter et laisser passer Astrid qui le remercia._

 _\- Bien, maintenant, on va pouvoir avancer,_ dit Jedikiah en activant le débit du produit injecté à John.

 _Ce dernier perdit d'ailleurs rapidement connaissance._

 _*** FIN FLASHBACK ***_

Lorsque Cara ouvrit les yeux, elle vit les larmes qui avaient coulées sur les joues de son ami. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te le promets sur ma vie.

\- C'est à ce moment que je me suis enfermé psychologiquement, _dit-il en se détachant de son amie_. Je devais garder une part d'humanité et j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour en préserver une petite partie.

\- C'est ce qui t'a permis de contacter Astrid.

John sourit difficilement et elle lui prit la main pour le ramener au repère. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se retrouvèrent devant Stephen et Astrid.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, _dit Cara à John_.

\- Ok, _répondit-il en joignant le geste à la parole_.

\- Astrid, le John qui est avec nous à présent est brisé, _confia-t-elle après qu'il soit parti_. Je sais ce que Jedikiah lui a fait subir.

\- Je veux savoir moi aussi, _commença-t-elle_.

\- Non, tu ne le veux pas, crois-moi. A présent il va avoir besoin de tout le support et l'amour que tu puisses lui apporter. En seras-tu capable ?

\- Pour lui, oui.

\- Très bien, alors va le rejoindre.

Astrid partit en direction de la chambre de John, troublée par ce que lui avait dit Cara. Il avait vraiment dû endurer des épreuves difficiles pour qu'elle-même ne veuille pas expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu. La jeune fille prit un sac qu'elle avait amené avec des vêtements de John et entra dans la chambre. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler et décida de le laisser tranquille alors qu'elle parcourait la pièce. Ce devait être la deuxième fois qu'elle entrait dans cet endroit. En effet, du fait d'être humain, John avait décidé de vivre chez Stephen le temps de pouvoir avoir un appartement avec Astrid. De ce fait, il ne venait plus ici, dans cette chambre, bien que visiblement personne n'avait osé changer quoi que ce soit. Elle vit des photos de John avec Cara et Russell, accrochées sur le mur. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de souvenir de ce genre mais il semblait heureux sur ces photos. Puis, entendant l'eau couler en continu, elle se décida à frapper à la porte et demanda à John s'il allait bien. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle frappa puis entra. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle entendit toujours l'eau couler et vit une silhouette apparemment assise dans la douche. Lentement, elle tira le rideau et le trouva là, assit dans la cabine, recroquevillé. Elle ferma l'eau qui était d'ailleurs glacée et vit tout de suite qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Oh mon dieu John mais pourquoi es-tu resté sous l'eau froide ?

Mais le jeune homme ne put répondre. Il la regarda comme un animal blessé regarderait son sauveur. Elle prit une serviette et l'enveloppa avec. Ensuite, elle l'essuya et le guida jusqu'au lit où elle l'allongea puis l'emmitoufla mais elle le voyait toujours trembler de froid. Elle décida alors de se mettre nue à son tour et elle se colla contre lui afin de faire remonter sa température corporelle. Inconsciemment, il lut dans son esprit.

 _*** FLASHBACK ***_

 _Astrid et John étaient ensemble dans le lit. Il venait de vivre un merveilleux moment où chacun avait trouvé son plaisir à l'unisson. La jeune femme était dans les bras de son amant quand elle croisa son regard :_

 _\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu fasses ta liste des choses à faire !_

 _\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je t'ai toi et tu m'apportes tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je suis heureux et autant te dire que ce sentiment, je ne l'ai ressenti que peu de fois jusqu'ici._

 _\- C'est beau et triste à la fois ce que tu dis._

 _Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa alors tendrement._

 _*** FIN FLASHBACK ***_

Astrid sentit alors le corps de son homme se détendre et cesser de trembler puis après quelques instants, elle entendit sa respiration ralentir, signe qu'il avait réussi à s'endormir dans les bras de sa bien-aimée.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques heures plus tard, John se réveilla seul. Il s'aperçut qu'on lui avait refait son pansement sur le flanc et il sourit, amusé de l'attention que lui portait Astrid. Il s'assit et réfléchit un moment. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre le contrôle, ses amis en avaient besoin tout autant que lui. Il se leva, s'habilla et rejoignit l'équipe. Tous avaient l'air tendus, soucieux :

\- Comment te sens-tu ? _dit Astrid_.

\- Bien mieux, merci. Comment va Russell ?

\- Heureusement, sa blessure n'est pas mortelle, _répondit Cara_. On attend simplement qu'il se réveille. Charlotte veille sur lui.

\- Stephen, on en est où avec ta mère ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas comment faire. Peut-être auras-tu une idée ?

\- Bien sûr, je vais me rendre à Jedikiah.

\- C'est hors de question, _répondit son ami aussi sec_. On a mis tellement de temps à te récupérer, ce n'est pas pour t'y renvoyer.

\- On a eu tellement de mal à te faire revenir parmi nous, _ajouta Astrid_. On va trouver une autre solution…

\- Sauf qu'il n'y en a pas.

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent. Chacun savait secrètement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

\- Nous devons choisir un lieu d'échange qui sera à notre avantage, _ajouta Stephen_.

\- Les bureaux d'Ultra, _répondit John_. Je les connais comme ma poche.

\- Lui aussi _, dit Cara_.

\- Pas comme moi, fais-moi confiance ! Stephen, appelle-le et dis-lui qu'on s'y retrouve dans deux heures.

\- Ok. On va élaborer un plan… Merci John.

A cet instant, John fixa Cara et lui parla par télépathie :

« - Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose, _dit-il_.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si jamais le plan ne marche pas, ne me laisse pas repartir avec Jedikiah.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi John ?

\- Toi seule sais ce que j'ai vécu. Je ne pourrais pas le vivre une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci je ne pourrais pas en revenir et tu le sais. Les pouvoirs de Roger, utilisés à mauvais escient, peuvent être très dangereux. Tu devras trouver un moyen de te débarrasser de moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça…

\- Et bien si, je te le demande !

\- John…

\- Promets-le-moi !

\- …

\- S'il te plait. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- D'accord, _répondit-elle, à contre-cœur_.

\- Merci. »

Pendant que Cara et Stephen réfléchissaient au plan qu'ils allaient mettre en place, John et Astrid s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient quelques heures auparavant. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Si je reviens…

\- Quand tu reviendras tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, _dit-il en lui souriant_ , quand je reviendrais, je veux qu'on reprenne nos vies là où on les a laissées, autrement dit, si ton père veut toujours de moi, je reprendrais le travail et on continuera les projets qu'on avait ensemble.

\- Comme trouver un appart ?

\- Surtout trouver un appart ! Non pas que je n'aime pas ta chambre mais il est temps qu'on ait notre chez nous.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

\- Et puis après… moi aussi je veux bien deux filles et un garçon.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa mais il sentit bien qu'elle était apeurée.

\- Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

\- En toi, j'ai confiance, mais c'est Jedikiah qui me fait peur. Il a toujours une longueur d'avance. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois.

\- Je reviendrai pour toi.

Elle le regarda intensément puis fondit en larmes. John ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'écroulait de la sorte subitement.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda-t-il, inquiet_.

\- Tu m'avais dit quelque chose de similaire quand tu es parti avec Jedikiah la dernière fois.

\- Je suis désolé, _ajouta-t-il en la prenant contre lui_. J'ai été naïf la dernière fois. Je croyais que Jedikiah me considérait comme son fils, et c'est ce qu'il m'a fait croire. Il savait que c'était ce que je voulais le plus, une famille, mais je ne me ferais plus avoir, je te le promets. Maintenant, c'est toi mon repère, c'est toi ma vie. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussi à survivre à tout ça.

Astrid se blottit contre lui, ces paroles la réconfortaient même si elle savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre était risqué mais pour les quelques instants qui leur restaient ensemble, elle voulait ne penser à rien, uniquement à l'insouciance que pouvait ressentir un jeune couple fou d'amour.

Peu avant de devoir rejoindre les autres, Astrid regarda John :

\- Je veux venir avec toi.

\- Ca ne va pas être possible.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.

\- Tout comme moi, c'est pour cette raison que tu resteras ici. Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur ma mission si tu es à mes côtés.

\- Parce que je suis humaine et vulnérable ?

\- Parce que je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive malheur.

\- Très bien mais tu as intérêt de me revenir. Et moi aussi je t'aime, _dit-elle, résignée tout en se blottissant contre lui_.

Ils rejoignirent Cara et Stephen. Astrid se rapprocha de ce dernier :

\- Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur lui ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- On sera deux, _ajouta Cara_.

\- Très bien, _intervint John_. Il faut utiliser les pouvoirs de ton père. Quand Jedikiah sera à ma portée et que ta mère sera en sureté, je m'occuperai de lui.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? _demanda Cara_.

\- Je ferai ce que moi seul peut faire et ce pour quoi il m'a entrainé. Il ne s'attendra pas à ce que je me retourne contre lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en arriver là, _commença Stephen_.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne parle pas d'une vengeance là, je parle d'un homme qui a l'ADN de ton père et qui pourrait l'inoculer à d'autres pour créer des soldats sans pitié ni remords car c'était bien ça son plan ! Il voulait tous vous recruter pour créer son armée !

\- La priorité, c'est de vous récupérer tous les deux avec Marla, _intervint Cara_. C'est ça, notre mission. Concernant l'ADN de Roger, ce sera pour un autre jour, lorsqu'on sera tous d'attaque. Actuellement, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour contrer les plans de Jedikiah. On est d'accord ? _demanda-t-elle._

\- Oui, _répondit Stephen_.

\- Ok, _termina John, résigné_.

* * *

Cara, Stephen et John étaient dans l'ancien bureau de Jedikiah et l'attendaient. Ce dernier finit par arriver, tenant près de lui Marla.

\- Vous vous êtes sentis soudainement nostalgiques ? Ces bureaux te manquaient, fils ?

\- Finissons-en, _répondit John_.

\- Toujours aussi impatient ! Oh et n'essayez pas d'utiliser vos pouvoirs, je porte sur moi une puce D super puissante qui annule les pouvoirs de vous trois réunis, y compris les tiens John, même s'ils sont prodigieusement puissants ! Je tenais à ce que l'on soit sur le même pied d'égalité ! Bon, ne perdons pas de temps. John, avance-toi et toi Marla, vas-y.

Les tomorrow people étaient perturbés du fait de ne pas avoir leurs pouvoirs, faisant ainsi tomber leur plan mais ils étaient obligés de procéder à l'échange. John se tourna vers Cara et il était bien inutile pour elle de savoir ce qu'il pensait, elle savait la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite mais elle ne voulait pas agir. Le jeune homme regarda de nouveau devant lui et réfléchit rapidement à la situation qui était un peu trop facile à son goût. Ce n'était pas vraiment du style de Jedikiah de faire un simple échange sachant pertinemment que John avait recouvré la mémoire. Soudain, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit le reflet d'une lunette de sniper. Alors qu'il était presque à la hauteur de Jedikiah, il hurla à ses amis de se mettre à couvert et les balles commencèrent à fuser, les obligeant à rester couchés. Au même moment, Jedikiah en profita pour donner un coup de crosse de pistolet derrière la tête de John, l'étourdissant par la même occasion. Jedikiah aida le jeune homme à se mettre debout et le traina jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Alors que les balles continuaient à voler au-dessus d'eux, Cara se rendit compte que son ami avait disparu avec son geôlier. Elle en informa Stephen qui constata d'ailleurs qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Ils se téléportèrent alors du bâtiment.

Jedikiah continuait à trainer John alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle derrière le bâtiment. Ils approchèrent d'une voiture où l'homme avait prévu un tranquillisant afin d'éloigner John au plus vite mais avant qu'il n'y parvienne, le jeune homme émergea et se dégagea.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant John, nous avons du travail.

\- Je ne suis plus sous tes ordres. Je me rappelle de tout, de tout tu m'entends ! _dit-il en hurlant_. J'ai cru que tu me considérais comme ton fils…

\- Mais c'est le cas !

\- Arrête ! Un père ne ferait jamais subir ce que tu m'as fait vivre ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que le pseudo père dont tu m'as soit disant sauvé ! Tu es autant un bourreau que lui mais avec des méthodes plus élaborées. Jamais je ne te suivrais.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Jedikiah pointa alors son arme vers John mais ce dernier réagit rapidement et frappa son adversaire, lui faisant par la même occasion, lâcher son arme. John se tenait en position de combat.

\- Oh, tu veux jouer au grand garçon ! Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre, fils ! _dit Jedikiah_.

John engagea le combat et commença à envoyer des uppercuts à son adversaire. Ce dernier reçut deux coups puis se décida à répliquer avec encore plus de force, ce qui surprit John. Il ne soupçonnait pas que Jedikiah savait se battre de la sorte. Il se prit des coups dans les côtes au niveau de sa blessure mais il devait tenir bon, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour se sortir de là. C'était le moment ou jamais de se venger de ces années de souffrances et de trahisons. Il fonça alors sur Jedikiah et le bouscula contre un mur et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le visage de son mentor. Ce dernier était tout d'abord décontenancé de cette réaction puis se défendit à son tour en faisant une balayette ce qui eut pour effet de renverser John et il se retrouva à terre. Jedikiah en profita pour frapper de toutes ses forces avec son pied dans les côtes du jeune homme. Celui-ci encaissait, un peu trop facilement au gout de Jedikiah. En effet, au fur et à mesure des coups, il reculait légèrement. Jedikiah ne comprit que trop tard son erreur : John avait récupéré l'arme qu'il avait fait tomber plus tôt. Il tenait en joug son bourreau tout en se levant. Jedikiah n'était vraiment pas rassuré, voyant que John avait l'air décidé à en finir mais il vit tout de même que ses mains tremblaient légèrement, signe d'une hésitation. Il saisit alors sa chance :

\- John, tu ne peux pas tuer un homme désarmé.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait !

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie…

\- Et quelle vie ! J'ai souffert tout du long, tu me l'as volée ! Maintenant, je la récupère !

\- Je t'aime fils. Je t'en prie.

Jedikiah comprit qu'il avait fait mouche en disant ces paroles. Il vit le regard de John s'égarer et hésiter.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas ton fils. Ne m'approche plus jamais !

John baissa son arme et partit dans la direction opposée. Il vit au bout de la ruelle Cara et se dirigea vers elle quand il entendit Jedikiah l'appeler et le cliquetis bien particulier d'une arme qu'on charge. Le jeune homme se figea et vit alors le visage paniqué de Cara à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

\- Si je ne peux pas te garder, personne ne le pourra !

John regarda Cara, lui sourit puis se retourna et deux coups de feu se firent entendre dans la ruelle.

Au même instant, Marla et Stephen apparurent aux côtés de Cara. Ils entendirent les détonations et comprirent rapidement ce qui venait de se dérouler. Ils virent alors que Jedikiah avait reçu une balle entre les deux yeux et ce dernier s'écroula lourdement à terre. La joie envahit Cara, Stephen et Marla jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient John s'effondrer à son tour. Ils coururent dans sa direction et Cara le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier respirait difficilement et du sang coulait de sa bouche, ainsi que de sa plaie en plein thorax, proche du cœur. Marla ne perdit pas un instant et retira sa veste pour l'appuyer sur la plaie, ce qui fit gémir le jeune homme.

\- Je sais John mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut l'emmener aux urgences, et vite ! _dit-elle à Stephen_.

\- Je ne peux pas me téléporter, _hurla Cara_.

Stephen comprit immédiatement et se rendit auprès de son oncle. Il le fouilla pour trouver la puce D afin de la désactiver. Pendant ce temps, John sentait qu'il était en train de partir. Il regarda Cara :

\- Je peux partir… je suis libre.

\- Non, reste éveillé, _dit Cara_ , reste avec moi, tu dois tenir le coup.

\- Dis… à Astrid… l'aime.

Soudain, il cessa de respirer. Cara, paniquée, regarda en direction de Stephen et Jedikiah.

\- Il ne respire plus Stephen !

\- Je l'ai ! _répondit-il en la désactivant_. Allez-y !

Cara ne perdit pas un instant et se téléporta aux premières urgences qu'elle trouva.

Pendant ce temps, Stephen et Marla rentrèrent au repère. Astrid les attendait de pied ferme. Elle se réjouit de les voir quand elle ne vit que deux personnes au lieu de quatre mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus que tout, c'était le sang sur les mains de Marla.

\- C'est le sang de qui ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Astrid, _commença Stephen_. John a été obligé de tirer sur Jedikiah, il n'a pas eu le choix.

\- Alors où est-il ?

\- Malheureusement, il a été aussi touché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Stephen ?

\- John a été gravement blessé. Il est à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort.

\- Emmène-moi à lui s'il te plait.

Stephen ne perdit pas un instant et ils rejoignirent Cara qui venait de laisser John à une équipe médicale. Elle aussi avait les mains pleines du sang de John. Astrid commença à paniquer en voyant la quantité de sang.

\- Où est-il ? _demanda-t-elle paniquée_.

\- Avec les médecins, _répondit Cara_.

Cette dernière regarda ses mains et tenta de retenir ses larmes mais toutes les émotions auxquelles elle devait faire face étaient trop nombreuses et elle laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Stephen la prit alors dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. Elle finit par se calmer et alla se laver les mains. Astrid n'était déjà pas rassurée mais de voir Cara s'effondrer était pire que tout. En effet, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui semblait inébranlable, c'était bien elle et la voir dans cet état ne la rassurait vraiment pas quant à l'état de John. Elle ne put y penser davantage que Cara et le chirurgien revinrent en même temps :

\- Vous êtes de la famille de Mr Young ?

\- Nous sommes ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Comment va-t-il ? _demanda Stephen_.

\- La balle a frôlé le cœur. Nous l'emmenons en chirurgie mais étant donné la localisation de la balle, l'opération va durer plusieurs heures. Nous devons tenter de la retirer sans faire plus de dégâts. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, nous vous préviendrons dès qu'il sera sorti de chirurgie.

\- Merci docteur mais on va rester ici, _répondit Stephen tandis que le chirurgien repartait_. Il est fort, il va s'en sortir.

Cara et Astrid ne lui répondirent pas. L'attente allait être longue mais pour rien au monde ils ne seraient partis de cet hôpital.


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant les deux premières heures d'attente, les trois amis n'arrêtèrent pas de parcourir la salle en long, en large et en travers. Astrid, épuisée, finit ensuite par s'assoir et appuyer sa tête contre le mur puis s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouva dans sa chambre. Une bonne odeur de pain perdu flottait dans l'air. Elle se leva d'un bond et descendit rapidement, sachant pertinemment qui le lui avait préparé. Il était le seul à le faire. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle vit une assiette de pain perdu sur la table et John qui était en train de lui faire un thé. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et lui sauta au cou. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et l'embrassa.

\- Quel accueil ! _dit-il_.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'étais tellement inquiète !

\- Tu ne devrais pas te rendre malade pour moi, _ajouta-t-il, peiné_.

\- John, que se passe-t-il ? _répondit-elle, préoccupée_. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ecoute moi bien ma belle, _continua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux_. Promets-moi de continuer de vivre si je ne m'en sors pas. Je veux que tu réalises tes rêves.

\- Mon rêve c'est de passer ma vie avec toi mon amour. Tu me fais peur, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Au même moment, Astrid se mit à entendre le bruit significatif d'un bip de rythme cardiaque. Ce dernier semblait s'accélérer.

\- Est-ce que c'est ton rythme cardiaque qu'on entend ? On est où, dans ma tête ? Comment tu fais ?

\- Hey, regarde-moi, _dit-il en prenant le visage de sa bienaimée entre ses mains_. Grâce à l'ADN de Roger, je peux venir te voir et te parler.

\- Oui mais pourquoi on entend le rythme de ton cœur ?

\- Je ne maîtrise pas encore entièrement mes pouvoirs. C'est un peu nouveau pour moi tu sais mais je dois te dire quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? _demanda-t-elle, inquiète_.

\- Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans ma vie. Tu m'as rendu heureux.

\- « On est en train de le perdre ! » _dit une voix impersonnelle_.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je t'aime… ma vie, _finit-il en l'embrassant tendrement_.

Soudain, le rythme jusqu'ici accéléré, devint un bruit continu et strident. Astrid se réveilla à cet instant dans la salle d'attente. Elle sembla confuse et Stephen se rapprocha d'elle puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour tenter de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

\- Il est en train de nous quitter ! _répondit-elle, paniquée_.

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles Astrid ?

\- Elle a raison, _ajouta Cara_. Je ne sens plus sa présence.

\- Il est en salle d'opération et toi tu as simplement fait un cauchemar.

Astrid prit alors le temps de leur expliquer ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Cela ne les rassura pas du tout mais Stephen faisait de son mieux pour rester calme. Paniquer ne les aiderait pas du tout et il savait qu'à cet instant, il devait assurer pour ses deux amies.

\- Ne bougez pas, _dit-il_. Je reviens.

Stephen devait faire quelque chose pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il partit et monta jusqu'à l'étage du bloc opératoire. Il connaissait cet hôpital grâce à sa mère. Au fil des années, elle avait été dans plusieurs services et à chaque fois, il en avait fait la visite. C'était pour cette raison qu'il savait exactement où il devait aller. Il se retrouva devant la porte réservée au personnel de l'hôpital. Il se téléporta alors et se réceptionna dans le placard servant de réserve. Il y trouva donc facilement des vêtements d'infirmier, ce qui lui permit de se faufiler dans le service. Il finit par se retrouver devant le bloc où John se faisait opérer. Il était tout d'abord content puis il déchanta vite quand il vit l'agitation autour de son ami. Il y regarda de plus près et s'aperçut que le tracé du jeune homme était plat. Il vit le médecin choquer le cœur de John une fois, puis deux mais le tracé restait toujours inchangé. Stephen sentait la panique monter en lui quand il appela son ami par télépathie.

\- « John, tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber, pas après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour te retrouver ! Tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive. Une nouvelle vie t'attend, avec Astrid, elle compte sur toi, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, reviens ! ».

Le médecin choqua une dernière fois le cœur de John qui resta sans réaction puis après quelques instants, un rythme se fit entendre. Le chirurgien souffla, rassuré que son patient soit en vie, puis il s'activa pour continuer l'intervention. Stephen respira alors une grande bouffée d'air, soulagé. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Il se téléporta alors dans les toilettes à l'accueil, retira les vêtements d'infirmier et retourna auprès de ses amies :

\- Alors ? _demanda Astrid_.

\- Il s'accroche, croyez-moi.

Une heure plus tard, Marla les rejoignit. Elle commençait sa garde.

\- Maman, s'il te plait. Tu peux aller voir si tu peux avoir des informations sur John ?

\- Bien sûr, attendez-moi là.

Marla repartit aussitôt et l'attente parut durer une éternité et pourtant, seulement une dizaine de minutes venaient de passer. Lorsque l'infirmière revint, les trois amis comprirent qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? _demanda Astrid_.

\- L'opération a été difficile et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Ils ont réussi à le maintenir en vie mais les douze prochaines heures sont cruciales.

\- Mais il va s'en sortir ? _interrogea Astrid_.

\- Les médecins ne peuvent pas se prononcer pour le moment. Visiblement, il s'accroche à la vie. Ils ont été obligés de le mettre dans un coma artificiel car son corps ne pourrait pas supporter ses blessures. Il est dans un grand état de faiblesse.

\- Je veux le voir, _dit Astrid_.

\- Ecoute, il est en soins intensifs. Normalement, tu ne pourrais le voir que quinze minutes…

\- Mais ? _interrogea Stephen_.

\- Il faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages à travailler ici ! Par contre, faites-vous discret et une seule personne pourra rester avec lui.

Ils acceptèrent les conditions et suivirent Marla. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, chacun fut saisi par ce qu'ils voyaient. John avait le torse bandé et il était intubé. De mémoire, jamais Cara ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Astrid se rapprocha alors de lui puis lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et le front pour qu'il sente sa présence.

\- Combien de temps va-t-il devoir rester dans le coma ? _demanda-t-elle à Marla_.

\- S'il survit aux douze prochaines heures, on devra le maintenir quelques jours, le temps que son corps se remette de cette opération. Il restera sous respirateur pendant ce temps là et sous surveillance constante. Bon, une seule personne peut rester.

\- Reste avec lui, _dit Cara_.

Astrid la remercia silencieusement alors que les autres sortaient de la pièce. Cara tenait le bras de Stephen et ils finirent par sortir de l'hôpital. Le jeune homme sentait bien qu'elle était bouleversée et décida de s'arrêter et de lui faire face.

\- Cara, parle-moi.

\- On aurait dû le retrouver plus tôt. A partir du moment où j'ai senti qu'il s'était éveillé…

\- On l'a cherché mais il était introuvable.

\- On n'a pas assez cherché ! Regarde dans l'état qu'il est aujourd'hui ! C'est en partie de notre faute…

\- Regarde-moi bien, _dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains_. C'est de la faute de Jedikiah s'il est dans cet état, et personne d'autre !

\- Tout ce qu'il a subi… _commença-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux_. Personne ne mérite de vivre ça.

\- Il n'est plus seul, on sera là pour l'aider et Astrid aussi, fais-leur un peu confiance.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment du genre démonstrative et tactile mais avec Stephen, elle se sentait en sécurité. Ils étaient connectés psychiquement et ne faisait qu'un la plupart du temps.

* * *

Les douze heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de la vie d'Astrid. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de lui tenir la main, de lui parler pour qu'il sente qu'elle était là, à ses côtés et qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Stephen et Cara étaient arrivés et ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester longtemps quand le médecin entra dans la chambre. Il fut d'abord troublé de voir autant de monde pour cette chambre puis Marla alla au-devant de lui :

\- Il fait partie de ma famille, _dit-elle_.

\- Oh, très bien, disons que je n'ai vu personne.

\- Comment va-t-il ? _demanda Astrid_.

\- Ce jeune homme a envie de vivre, je peux vous le dire. Non seulement il avait une blessure grave mais nous avons aussi pu remarquer les traces d'autres lésions plus anciennes. Cependant, il est sur la bonne voie, celle de la guérison.

Tous soufflèrent de soulagement. Ils se réjouirent de cette bonne nouvelle.

\- Mais la guérison sera longue, il aura besoin de vous.

\- Quand sortira-t-il du coma ?

\- Nous allons doucement réduire la sédation. D'ici deux jours, nous devrions pouvoir lui retirer le respirateur. Il se réveillera peu de temps après.

\- Merci docteur, _finit Marla_.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Et voila le dernier chapitre**_

 _ **to the guest : thank you so much for your review ! I'm so glad that even one person had read my story. I hope that you'll enjoy the end ! Thank you again !**_

* * *

Pendant deux jours, Astrid ne bougea pas de la chambre de John. Cara l'avait convaincu de rentrer chez elle pour se rafraichir pendant que Stephen resterait avec lui. Elle finit par accepter et s'absenta quelques heures. Tandis qu'elle prenait une douche, elle entendit la voix de John qui l'appelait. Aussitôt, elle sortit, s'habilla et retourna le plus vite possible auprès de son amant. Stephen était aux côtés du blessé quand la jeune femme entra. Elle se rapprocha du lit et prit une main de John dans les siennes.

\- Hey mon amour, je suis là.

\- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Stephen, ne comprenant pas son comportement_.

\- Il m'a appelé quand j'étais chez moi.

\- Oh… Je vais chercher Cara et Charlotte, _finit-il en se téléportant_.

\- Tu peux te réveiller maintenant, _continua-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de son homme_. Allez John, un petit effort.

Elle vit alors l'homme qu'elle aimait bouger doucement ses paupières puis il finit par les ouvrir. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Astrid. Cette dernière était euphorique mais elle se contenait pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il la regarda mais semblait perdu.

\- Bonjour mon amour. Comment vas-tu ? _dit-elle_. John, tu te rappelles de moi ? _continua-t-elle, au bord des larmes._

\- Bien sûr… _répondit-il difficilement, la voix enrouée_.

\- Tiens, bois un peu, _ajouta-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole_.

\- Merci.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Comme si j'étais passé sous un bus. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

\- Euh… je…

\- Tu t'es battu avec Jedikiah. Et tu as dû…

\- Je l'ai tué ? _dit-il, légèrement effrayé_.

\- C'était toi ou lui, tu n'as pas eu le choix. Il t'a aussi tiré dessus.

\- Oh… _continua-t-il, troublé_.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur !

\- Hey, je suis là maintenant, _commença-t-il en tentant de se pencher pour l'attirer vers lui_. Argh !

\- Non, ne bouge pas !

\- Trop tard, oh ce que ça fait mal. Approche.

Elle se rapprocha, soucieuse de voir s'il avait mal quand il l'embrassa. Au même instant, Cara, Charlotte et Stephen apparurent dans la pièce ce qui fit sursauter John, non sans douleur.

\- Argh, vous pourriez prévenir !

\- Je confirme, il va mieux, _dit Cara_.

\- John ! _ajouta Charlotte en prenant son ami dans les bras_.

\- Oh, doucement Charlie.

\- Excuse-moi, _répondit-elle, penaude_. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je vais bien, _répliqua-t-il tandis que le médecin entra avec Marla_.

\- Mr Young, vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur pendant l'opération ! _dit le chirurgien_. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je n'irais pas faire un marathon mais je suis en vie.

\- En effet, vous l'êtes. Vous devrez rester plusieurs jours pour s'assurer que tout rentre dans l'ordre. La balle a frôlé votre cœur tout de même, il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère.

\- Je m'occuperai de lui, _ajouta Astrid_.

\- Mr Young, nous avons remarqué des traces de maltraitance sur vous. Est-ce que cela a été fait lors de votre captivité ?

John ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait le médecin. Marla prétendit qu'ils devaient voir d'autres patients et le médecin n'insista pas.

\- Bon, nous allons vous transférer dans une chambre et je repasserai vous voir tout à l'heure.

\- Merci docteur, _dit Cara pendant que lui et Marla sortirent_.

\- Ma captivité ? Et comment connaît-il mon nom ?

\- Il a été établi que tu as été kidnappé il y a quinze ans par Jedikiah et qu'il t'a séquestré pendant tout ce temps, _répondit la tomorrow people_. Tu as été obligé de le tuer pour t'échapper.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu de mal à le justifier puisque tu as disparu des radars il y a quinze ans quand tu as intégré Ultra, _continua Stephen_. Tu es de nouveau un citoyen lambda.

\- Merci, _dit-il, les traits tirés_. Comment va ton frère et Russell ?

\- Mon frère est déjà rentré chez nous quant à Russell, il est entouré de belles infirmières donc ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Pense surtout à toi et à ta convalescence. Nous allons vous laisser. Tu dois te reposer.

\- Je vais y veiller ! _dit Astrid_.

Cara, Charlotte et Stephen repartirent tandis que des brancardiers et Marla revenaient pour placer John dans une chambre dans le service cardiologie. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, enfin seuls. Elle vit tout de suite qu'il était fatigué et qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Elle s'assit alors à ses côtés sur son lit.

\- Tu dois te reposer, ton corps en a besoin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

\- Mon amour, tu peux fermer les yeux, je serai là à ton réveil.

\- Astrid, j'ai peur, _répondit-il, effrayé_.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que lorsque je me réveille, je me retrouve encore une fois dans ma cellule, chez Jedikiah. J'ai peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, _répondit-elle en lui prenant la main_. Si tu t'en es sorti, c'est grâce à ta force d'esprit. Peu de personnes auraient survécu à ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Même si tu as dû lâcher prise, tu avais quand même suffisamment de forces pour m'appeler.

\- C'est pour toi que je l'ai laissé faire.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? _demanda-t-elle, troublée_.

\- Je lui tenais tête et je ne voulais pas lâcher l'affaire mais il t'a menacé et je savais très bien de quoi il était capable. Il a failli te faire tuer sous mes yeux ! _répondit-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues_. Je n'ai pas eu le choix… je n'ai pas eu le choix…

\- Chut… je suis là, _ajouta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras_. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu puisses me faire. Ce que tu as vécu là-bas, on va gérer ça ensemble. Je serai toujours là pour toi mon amour.

Ce dernier déversait toute la peine qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers mois. Cette frustration, cette colère, ses désillusions et sa culpabilité pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Astrid n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Elle le serrait fort, pleurant aussi de ne pas avoir pu l'aider avant et compte tenu de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ça, juste pour la protéger. Après quelques instants, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait fini par s'endormir de fatigue. Elle l'allongea précautionneusement et se mit à ses côtés puis ferma les yeux, heureuse de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

* * *

John put sortir de l'hôpital une semaine plus tard. Les parents d'Astrid, connaissant à présent l'histoire du jeune homme, avaient fait aménager la chambre d'ami pour sa convalescence. L'infirmière venait tous les jours pour faire les soins et Astrid prenait soin de son homme. Ce soir-là, les maitres des lieux faisaient l'inventaire au restaurant, laissant donc Astrid et John à la maison. Ce dernier s'était endormi peu de temps après avoir mangé et Astrid était en train de lire dans le salon quand elle entendit des gémissements, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il était revenu de l'hôpital. Elle alla le retrouver dans la chambre et vit qu'il était en nage, criait et bougeait beaucoup. Elle était comme pétrifiée, ne sachant pas ce que son homme devait bien revivre pour être dans cet état. Voyant que son pansement commençait à être souillé, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur le visage de John.

\- John, mon amour, tu dois te réveiller, tu es en sécurité, il ne peut rien t'arriver, ouvre les yeux.

Le blessé se réveilla subitement et eut un mouvement de recul, ayant encore du mal à discerner le rêve de la réalité. Il vit Astrid, assise sur le lit, le regard effrayé puis elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Hey, John, tout va bien, ok ?

\- Oh, euh… je suis désolé… je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais tu dois t'allonger maintenant, je vais changer ton pansement, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Il s'exécuta alors et attendit quelques instants que la jeune femme revint à ses côtés. Elle lui apporta aussi un verre d'eau et une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie. Elle le soigna donc avec la plus grande des précautions.

\- Ca va ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Oh, euh non, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. John, il va bien falloir que tu en parles, tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer comme ça.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je revois le visage de Jedikiah à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, que j'ai peur du moindre bruit, de peur qu'il réapparaisse ? Que je revis tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois chaque nuit ? _répondit-il, les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Mon amour, regarde-moi. C'est fini maintenant. Je suis là. Tu sais que je prendrais soin de toi, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Je… je n'ai pas l'habitude de me reposer sur quelqu'un. J'ai toujours été seul et je me suis toujours débrouillé avec mes démons. Même étant avec Cara, je ne la laissais pas entrer dans mon esprit.

\- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir mais je serai toujours là pour toi, tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Viens là.

Astrid s'allongea sur le lit et l'intima à la rejoindre. Tout d'abord hésitant, il se plaça à côté d'elle et elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle le berça doucement, pour l'apaiser.

\- Maintenant, il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Il ne tient qu'à nous de vivre notre vie comme on l'entend. Tu n'es plus sous la coupe de Jedikiah.

\- Merci, _dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux_. Qu'est-ce que je serais sans toi ?

Elle lui sourit puis ils s'embrassèrent et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, John et Astrid se retrouvèrent à l'aéroport, en salle d'embarquement. Ils attendaient patiemment qu'on autorise les passagers à entrer dans l'avion. Le jeune homme semblait particulièrement impatient.

\- Tu as fini de gigoter de la sorte ! _commença-t-elle_.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'on se téléporte.

\- Tu as toi-même dit que tu voulais vivre comme un humain…

\- Oui mais…

\- Et Marla a dit que tu n'étais pas suffisamment remis pour qu'on se téléporte à deux. Ma parole tu es un vrai gamin !

\- Désolé maman ! _répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie_.

\- John, j'ai failli te perdre une fois…

\- Je le sais ma belle, je faisais ça pour te taquiner, _répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras_. C'est juste que l'avion… J'ai pas confiance.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Attends, un des plus puissants tomorrow people qui a peur de prendre l'avion ! Alors là, j'aurai tout vu dans la vie !

\- Tu as fini de te moquer de moi !

\- Tu as raison, excuse-moi mon amour. Mais je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir réaliser un de mes rêves et en plus, avec toi à mes côtés. Je t'aime tellement !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, tellement reconnaissants de pouvoir vivre ensemble jour après jour.

\- « Les passagers du vol TO347 en partance pour Tokyo sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement porte 7. »

Les amants sourirent puis John prit la main d'Astrid et ils partirent ensemble pour vivre une année pleine d'aventures et de découvertes.


End file.
